Journey
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Three competely different men re-think their journey with each other through each other's eyes and memories. Slash/M/M Mpreg, SS/HP/DM BDSM Not DH Compliant


**Salutations!**

**Warning: **Slash M/M, Mpreg. Masochism, Sadism, Sexual Torture. Underage (muggle) but Of-Age (Wizard) mentions of sexual stuffs. Dominant/Submissive mentions and practices; Erm, just…don't read it if your squirmish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own ANYTHING of the Potter-verse. But, I do take credit for this story and any characters you don't recognize from the original series by JK Rowling, the Queen herself.

**Extra: **I will dig up some websites I've used in the past on information. Whatever you do, please don't trust Wikipedia. While most of the information IS correct (sketchy at best), it's not always true and most could be made up.

.

.. "-" Normal Speech; has " " around words

…

…. '**Parseltongue**'; has ' ' around BOLD FACE TYPE.

…..

…'_Thoughts'; ' '_ around ITALICIZED TYPE

….

…..'_**Mind-Link Speech'; **_BOLD FACE/ITALICIZED TPYE INSIDE '-'

…

…. Regular Italicized words are written passages between characters, or are text passages.

Prologue:

It had been brilliant. Well, at least it was _**supposed**_ to have been brilliant. Looking back, that prank never should have happened, but Harry…no, Hardian Ares Snape, was happy it did. It led him to the amazing man he loved and had vowed to share him life with.

_**The Journey – Chapter One**_

_After The Prank, Slytherin Dungeon Area, Abandoned Classroom.._

Severus watched the blonde and brunette teens in silence as they manually hung up the decorations in one of the old potions classrooms that he had warded himself against intruders.

On the South Wall were the whips, chains, lashes and other Sadist tools.

On the West Wall were the wall hangings, the cuffs, the anklets, the collars, the leashes and the Masochistic tools.

One the East Wall were the dildos, the anal plugs, the nipple clamps, the cock rings, the vibrators and the various other sex toys.

On the North Wall, and on either side of the door were the blind folds and silk wraps.

3 feet on either side of the middle of the ceiling were four metal hoops that would later be used for tying someone up.

Severus, as a Sadist Master, had sense the younger brunette as a Masochist submissive as he was spanking him; But he'd always known that Draco was a Sadist/Masochist switch since the boy was around thirteen years old.

Quietly, he called out to the boys and instructed them to kneel before him. Draco did so with ease, bowing his pale head obediently. Potter had some trouble obeying, his instincts telling him to run or fight the entire way. Severus noted that only a look from Draco had him complying.

Interesting.

So the younger be controlled by the older, Severus mused. Of course, it was their seventh year and Draco had been training with his father and a true switch for the past four or five summers, with Severus' occasional help.

Both boys silently parted their clothed thighs, Potter mimicking Draco's smooth movements with his own being choppy at best. Severus silently tck'd at the raven, while quietly complimenting his godson.

Draco preened under the compliment, and Severus noted that Potter seemed happy for his friend, while not deflating at the lack of compliment to himself.

"Draco, stand and bring me the Slave's Kiss, please," he silkily intoned. The blonde nodded and rose, taking carefully measured steps to the South Wall where four identical whips where lined up perfectly. There were two marked whips, and two training whips. One for Draco himself, one for Potter, one for a single training and one for multiple training.

The single training whip was christened 'The Slave's Kiss'. When wielded, the whip seemed to 'kiss' the skin, leaving only a light sting and a barely-there red whip-line that was easily healed.

_The Slave's Kiss_ was five feet long, with a seven inch wooden Elm handle; The whip cord itself was made of unicorn and thestral hair, intertwined and braided together.

Pulled from his thoughts on his favourite whip, he watched as Draco knelt again in front of him and directly beside Potter, only just an inch in front of him, as though protecting him from the harshness of the whip itself. Severus was intrigued.

As the Potter heir bent his head forward, and now easily moved without mistake, Severus knew Draco had taken it upon himself to instruct the new submissive on how to act. When he began to rise, Severus extended a hand and both young men froze.

"Draco, switch, take the uni-cuffs and the silk pleasure ties. Set them up while I speak with Mr Potter," the blonde nodded and went to work on his task.

"Po-Harry, you may have realized that Draco and I are working with Master/slave Sadism/Masochism mind-sets. I noticed earlier that you are, if I am correct, a masochist submissive. You can say no and I will not stop you from leaving. However, if you say yes, Draco will place a self-engraving collar around your neck and cuffs around your wrists. The cuffs are invisible, so don't worry. The collar will be invisible once I decide upon a name for you, only to be used in private, or at a party, do you understand?" At the boys hesitant nod, and seeing Draco had finished his task, he continued, "Draco is not Draco in this room, nor at my house or at the parties. He is Hydrin. He was not freely given his name, he earned it. Didn't you, Draco?"

Draco nodded, proudly lifting his chin to expose the now-visible silver collar that showed the engraving of his name, along with his collaring date.

'_Hydrin Snape, February 27, 1995'_ was lettered on the collar in pale Slytherin-Green.

"In this room, I am 'Sir', 'Master', or 'Dominant', Harry. We can do the Daddy/child scene, or Master/slave and even Dominant/Submissive. However, from how Hyrdin and I have observed, you would be best served for Master and submissive. It is a mix up, but well suited for you. There are rules, of course, which Hydrin, as the senior submissive, will teach you. He will serve as a Trainer when I am unavailable, and he will be here to help when I am not busy. So, I ask you. Do you accept the collar?"

He waited for a few moments, as the boy seemed to internally debate with himself. But after a minute or so, he was shocked when not softly or hesitantly, but loud and clearly, the boy said, "**Yes, Dominant.**"

Severus inclined his head to Draco, who stood and gathered the collar, which he then wrapped securely around Harry's neck and locked with the key. A scroll on the wall next to the door shone a bright blue.

In the place under Draco Malfoy (_Senior switch trainer, Hydrin Snape. February 27, _1995.) was Harry Potter (_Unknown title, Un-named. October 11, 1997.)_

"That indicates you have accepted your place, Harry," Severus heard Draco whisper softly. He watched the younger nod, a soft smile barely lifting his lips.

"Hydrin, Harry, you are both released for tonight. Report back tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp. Hydrin, please take the time to begin instructing Harry before I arrive."

With a soft response from both boys, and watching them leave, Severus let out the soft sigh he'd been holding in. He had hoped for more time with Harry Potter, but at least the boy had finally accepted his place.

With those thoughts in his mind, he swept out of the warded room meant for himself and his boys.

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

Harry bid Draco goodnight, a soft smile on his pinkish lips. After five years of being friends pretending to be enemies, the two boys were amazing friends, and now, bond brothers. Draco, after their second year, had created two copies of his journal. It now served as a two-way communicator for them, and would be how Draco 'trained' Harry when not with Severus personally, or when they could not be together.

As he climbed into his bed, he made sure to keep his copy out and waited for the books outline to shine a deep crimson red. Opening the book, he read the Slytherin Green colored ink that Draco had chosen for himself.

_Ready for our first night, Har?_

He grinned at the stupid nickname Draco had given him, and replied in a blinding silver:

**Yes, Hydrin. **

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

Draco bit his lower lip as a golden out line appeared on his copy of the two way journal, knowing his Master had the third copy and was able to see everything the pair wrote down. Choosing to ignore this for now, he quickly wrote down a short paragraph.

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

Severus opened his copy of the boy's journals, smiling to himself as he read.

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

_Hydrin: The rules with Master are quite simple. No backtalking, no rule-breaking, no skipping meals, good grades and always obey._

**Harry: The meals may be difficult, Hydrin..**

_Hydrin: I know, Har. Explain it to Him, He'll understand._

**Harry: It's difficult, Dray. I'm not even sure this is real, whatever this is. At least at the Dursley's, I know what I am and what to expect. With Snape…it's too unpredictable.**

_Hydrin: Har, He went through the same things with his father._

**Harry: How could he, when you don't know the worst of it? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Dray.**

_Hydrin: Sleep tight, Har-bear._

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

By the end of the conversation, Severus knew all too well what Harry's fears were.

'_Ah, well. I can address the issue tomorrow,'_ were the thoughts inside his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_****_

It's a little side-project that I will be working on from time to time. This was just a little introduction.


End file.
